


Gift of the Magician

by acquiescence_ (malawi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malawi/pseuds/acquiescence_
Summary: They weren’t what anyone would call an expected couple, though really no one expected Luna to ever settle down or Neville either for that matter. But in the end everyone agreed Luna and Neville made a nice pair, no matter how unexpected they might have been.





	Gift of the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for ceirdwenfc for the Secret Elf Challenge at TQP.

  
Author's notes: ceirdwenfc I hope you like this little fic, I had fun coming up with the story. I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed so heavily from O. Henry. Happy Christmas!  


* * *

They weren’t what anyone would call an expected couple, though really no one expected Luna to ever settle down or Neville either for that matter. But in the end everyone agreed Luna and Neville made a nice pair, no matter how unexpected they might have been. And they were happy, Neville working with his plants and Luna working at the _Quibbler_.

“Christmas is coming up you know.” Neville said one evening as they sat together in front of the fire, she was reading the latest addition of the _Quibbler_ leaning against Neville who was looking up from his latest book.

“Yes, it usually does.” Luna said with a small smile, looking up at him over her magazine.

“Are we going to do anything special this year?” He asked, looking back at his book, like it didn’t matter one way or the other what they decided to do.

“I’m not sure; did you want to plan something?” She asked, folding the latest issue across her lap giving Neville her full attention.

“Thought it might be fun to go on a trip, not sure where though, any place you’d like to go for the hols?” He asked.

“Well, there have been several sightings of Nargles up in Ireland recently; I’m sure they’re real this time.” She started hopefully, setting her copy of the _Quibbler_ aside for the moment.

“Yeah?” Neville asked with an amused smile on his face. “Well would you like to go check on these sightings?” He asked, knowing already what the answer would be, but he enjoyed Luna’s enthusiasm. Over the last few years that he and Luna had been living together, he’d never once been bored, and doubted he ever would be.

“Do you think we could?” She asked hopefully. Luna knew well enough the things people thought about her, though Neville had never once made her feel crazy for the things she believed in.

“Course we can, love.” Neville smiled.

* * *

  
They had decided to forgo Christmas gifts this year, at least officially, so they could afford the trip. It was looking like it would be a rather long one, with the way Luna was talking.

Of course Neville didn’t want to let the holiday pass without getting Luna something. He loved the way her eyes lit up with surprise when he got her gifts, and really it was too much to ask that he not get her anything. Though with all their money going to the trip things were rather tight.

“They’re perfect.” Neville said as he saw a pair of special glasses in a shop in Diagon Alley has he was accompanying Harry on his Christmas shopping. They were just like the pair Luna had made for herself. She said the way the special glass reflected the light added to the way she read her first edition Quibbler. He just nodded and took her word for it, but these were perfect, Luna’s pair was on its last leg as it was. It was the perfect Christmas gift for her.

“So get them then, Nev.” Harry gave his friend a good natured grin.

“Can’t.” Neville sighed. “Can’t afford them.”

“I could always get them for you.” Harry offered.

“No, it’s not the same if you get it.” Neville shook his head. “I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sure you will.”

* * *

  
“It’s a first edition.” Hermione was telling Luna as they browsed Flourish and Blotts together.

They had found a particularly interesting book on the history and care of the Mimbulus mimbletoni, which was still Neville’s favorite plant all these years later. He spent most of his free time was spent caring for the plant he’d gotten as a teenager.

“Oh it’s brilliant; Neville is always spending time with his Mimbly toni.” Luna said in a light singsong voice as she turned the book over in her hands.

“Yes, it really is quite perfect for him.” Hermione nodded, ignoring Luna’s apparent nickname for the plant instead of correcting her. Hermione had learned long ago that correcting Luna never did any good, no matter how wrong she was.

“We aren’t giving gifts this Christmas though.” Luna said looking at the book dreamily.

“I don’t think it would hurt to get this, though.” Hermione pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right.” Luna nodded.

* * *

  
“Happy Christmas.” Neville grinned holding out the package to Luna.

“We said no gifts.” Luna said though she was handing Neville his own present as well.

“Yes, apparently some of us don’t listen to those sorts of rules very well though.” Neville said raising an eyebrow as he accepted the present from Luna.

They both sat beside one another on the bed of their cabin in Northern Ireland ripping into their presents. Luna’s eyes lit up when she saw the pair of glasses Neville had gotten her. “Oh they’re perfect.” Neville was very pleased that he’d gotten something she seemed to love.

“Wow.” He was shocked when he saw the book Luna had gotten for him before his face fell. He’d sold his Mimbulus mimbletoni to afford the glasses.

“Do you not like it?” Luna asked when she saw the look on his face.

“No it’s brilliant, I just …” He paused and sighed. “I sold the Mimbulus to buy you the glasses.”

“Oh, I sold my first edition _Quibbler_ to buy the book.” Luna said though without a trace of disappointment in her voice.

“Well a lot of good these do us now then.” Neville said with a sigh.

“No, they’re brilliant.” Luna insisted. “I love them, and I love that you thought of something so perfect for me. And I am just happy to be here with you on Christmas.” She told him with a smile.

“I guess you’re right.” Neville agreed, “That really is the important thing.” He nodded as he leaned in close and kissed his wife, and knew she was right about this. And who knew perhaps they’d happen across some Nargles on their trip and make the whole thing worthwhile.


End file.
